My new variety of kalanchoe plant originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing Swiss Rose (unpatented) with Red Empress (unpatented) as the pollen parent, in my breeding facilities at Cartago, Costa Rica, in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1969. Asexual propagation of this plant by vegetative cuttings, done by me at Cartago, Costa Rica, and carried through successive generations, has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new plant by means of cuttings is now being done at Cortez, Fla., and at West Chicago, Ill.